heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Animation studios owned by The Walt Disney Company
Animation Building, is located in Burbank, California across the street from the main Disney studio lot.]] The Walt Disney Company has owned and operated several animation studios since the company's founding on October 16, 1923, by Walt and Roy Disney as the Disney Brothers Cartoon Studio; the current Walt Disney Animation Studios in Burbank, California is the company's flagship feature animation studio and claims heritage from this original studio. Adding to the growth of the company and its motion picture studio division The Walt Disney Studios, several other animation studios were added through acquisitions and through openings of satellite studios outside of the United States. These expanded the company's animation output into television, Direct-to-video, and digital releases, in addition to its primary feature animation releases. Currently Walt Disney Animation Studios, Pixar Animation Studios, DisneyToon Studios and Lucasfilm Animation are parts of The Walt Disney Studios unit. This article does not include other animation studios whose films were released by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (the company's distribution unit) and not acquired by the company. For example certain Studio Ghibli films were distributed by Disney internationally but never owned by the company. Also, Miramax, a independently operating unit of the Walt Disney Studios, also purchased US rights to foreign animated movies. Full list } | style="border-top: 1px solid darkgray; border-right: 0px; border-bottom: 1px solid darkgray; border-left: 0px; background-color: #F2F2F2" | |- | colspan="3" | Live production unit of ABC that dabbled in TV and feature film animation. |- | style="border-top: 1px solid darkgray; border-right: 1px solid darkgray; border-bottom: 1px solid darkgray; border-left: 0px; background-color: #F2F2F2" | | style="border-top: 1px solid darkgray; border-right: 1px solid darkgray; border-bottom: 1px solid darkgray; border-left: 0px; background-color: #F2F2F2" | | style="border-top: 1px solid darkgray; border-right: 0px; border-bottom: 1px solid darkgray; border-left: 0px; background-color: #F2F2F2" | closed in 2011 |- | colspan="3" | Joint venture between Disney and ImageMovers, venture cancelled after two films. |- | style="border-top: 1px solid darkgray; border-right: 1px solid darkgray; border-bottom: 1px solid darkgray; border-left: 0px; background-color: #F2F2F2" | | style="border-top: 1px solid darkgray; border-right: 1px solid darkgray; border-bottom: 1px solid darkgray; border-left: 0px; background-color: #F2F2F2" | | style="border-top: 1px solid darkgray; border-right: 0px; border-bottom: 1px solid darkgray; border-left: 0px; background-color: #F2F2F2" | closed in 2003 |- | colspan="3" | Formed in 1984 by music and TV producers Haim Saban and Shuki Levy. Acquired as part of Fox Family Worldwide on October 24, 2001. Renamed Sensation Animation from 2002 to 2003. Units: SIP Animation (part owner), Saban International |- | style="border-top: 1px solid darkgray; border-right: 1px solid darkgray; border-bottom: 1px solid darkgray; border-left: 0px; background-color: #F2F2F2" | | style="border-top: 1px solid darkgray; border-right: 1px solid darkgray; border-bottom: 1px solid darkgray; border-left: 0px; background-color: #F2F2F2" | | style="border-top: 1px solid darkgray; border-right: 0px; border-bottom: 1px solid darkgray; border-left: 0px; background-color: #F2F2F2" | closed in 2008 |- | colspan="3" | Found in France by Haim Saban and Jacqueline Tordjman in 1977. Acquired in 2001 as part of Fox Family Worldwide on October 24, 2001, minor ownership, closed down in 2008. Former Names: Saban International Paris |- | style="border-top: 1px solid darkgray; border-right: 1px solid darkgray; border-bottom: 1px solid darkgray; border-left: 0px; background-color: #F2F2F2" | | style="border-top: 1px solid darkgray; border-right: 1px solid darkgray; border-bottom: 1px solid darkgray; border-left: 0px; background-color: #F2F2F2" | | style="border-top: 1px solid darkgray; border-right: 0px; border-bottom: 1px solid darkgray; border-left: 0px; background-color: #F2F2F2" | Discontinued in 2009 |- | colspan="3" | Jetix acquired programming label |- | style="border-top: 1px solid darkgray; border-right: 1px solid darkgray; border-bottom: 1px solid darkgray; border-left: 0px; background-color: #F2F2F2" | | style="border-top: 1px solid darkgray; border-right: 1px solid darkgray; border-bottom: 1px solid darkgray; border-left: 0px; background-color: #F2F2F2" | | style="border-top: 1px solid darkgray; border-right: 0px; border-bottom: 1px solid darkgray; border-left: 0px; background-color: #F2F2F2" | Closed in 2006 |- | colspan="3" | Also known as: Disneytoon Studios Australia One of Disney's overseas studios started in 1998 for animated TV series but became a general satellite studios of Disney Television Animation, Disney MovieToons/Disney Video Premiere and Disney Feature Animation. |- | style="border-top: 1px solid darkgray; border-right: 1px solid darkgray; border-bottom: 1px solid darkgray; border-left: 0px; background-color: #F2F2F2" | | style="border-top: 1px solid darkgray; border-right: 1px solid darkgray; border-bottom: 1px solid darkgray; border-left: 0px; background-color: #F2F2F2" | | style="border-top: 1px solid darkgray; border-right: 0px; border-bottom: 1px solid darkgray; border-left: 0px; background-color: #F2F2F2" | Closed in 2000 |- | colspan="3" | One of Disney's overseas studios started in 1996 for animated TV series but became a general satellite studios of Disney Television Animation, Disney MovieToons/Disney Video Premiere and Disney Feature Animation. |- | style="border-top: 1px solid darkgray; border-right: 1px solid darkgray; border-bottom: 1px solid darkgray; border-left: 0px; background-color: #F2F2F2" | | style="border-top: 1px solid darkgray; border-right: 1px solid darkgray; border-bottom: 1px solid darkgray; border-left: 0px; background-color: #F2F2F2" | | style="border-top: 1px solid darkgray; border-right: 0px; border-bottom: 1px solid darkgray; border-left: 0px; background-color: #F2F2F2" | Closed in 2003 |- | colspan="3" | Former name: Brizzi Films Also known as: Disney Animation Paris This Disney's overseas studios was acquired in 1989 for animated TV series but became a general satellite studios of Disney Television Animation, Disney MovieToons/Disney Video Premiere and Disney Feature Animation. |- | style="border-top: 1px solid darkgray; border-right: 1px solid darkgray; border-bottom: 1px solid darkgray; border-left: 0px; background-color: #F2F2F2" | | style="border-top: 1px solid darkgray; border-right: 1px solid darkgray; border-bottom: 1px solid darkgray; border-left: 0px; background-color: #F2F2F2" | | style="border-top: 1px solid darkgray; border-right: 0px; border-bottom: 1px solid darkgray; border-left: 0px; background-color: #F2F2F2" | Closed in 2004 |- | colspan="3" | This Disney's overseas studios was formed in 1989 for animated TV series but became a general satellite studios of Disney Television Animation, Disney MovieToons/Disney Video Premiere and Disney Feature Animation. |} Disney-ABC Television Group Disney Television Animation In January 2003, Disney initiated a reorganization of its theatrical and animation units to improve resource usage and continued focus on new characters and franchise development. TV Animation was transferred to Disney Channel Worldwide. Disney MovieToons/Disney Video Premieres unit was transferred from Television Animation to Feature Animation. DIC Entertainment With Disney's acquisition of Capital Cities/ABC in 1996 came another animated unit, DIC Entertainment. DiC management arranged for DiC to become independent from Disney on November 17, 2000. Greengrass Productions Greengrass Productions is a unit of ABC at the time CC/ABC was acquired by Disney and produced some animation. Jetix related Disney purchased Fox Family Worldwide on October 24, 2001 for the Fox Family Channel and also received ownership of several animation units, including Saban Entertainment and Saban International N.V. Fox Family, Fox Kids international, Saban Entertainment and Saban International N.V. were renamed ABC Family, Jetix, Sensation Animation and BVS International N.V. respectively. The Saban library included the acquired Marvel Productions and Marvel Film Animation library. Saban also sold Saban International Paris in 2001 with the purchase of Fox Family Worldwide, which was followed by The Walt Disney Company taking a stake in the company and a name change to SIP Animation on October 1, 2002. Jetix Animation Concepts, also Jetix Concepts Animation, was a brand used for animation co-produced by and for the Jetix global group by the American partner, ABC Disney Cable Group, from 2004 to 2009. need better references *Jetix Animation Concepts *Saban Entertainment **Sensation Animation - dubbing for Digimon **SIP Animation Walt Disney Studios Walt Disney Animation Studios Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida ) | founder = | defunct = | location_city = Bay Lake, Florida | location_country = USA | locations = 1 | area_served = | key_people = Andrew Millstein | products = | production = Animation | services = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | assets = | equity = | num_employees = ~400 (peak, mid-1990s) | parent = Walt Disney Feature Animation (Walt Disney Studios) | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = | intl = | bodystyle = }} Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida, a division of Walt Disney Feature Animation, opened in 1989 with 40 employees. Its offices were in the backlot of the Disney-MGM Studios theme park and visitors were allowed to tour the studio to observe animators at work from behind glass-paneled overhead breezeways. On October 7, 1992, the Florida unit was incorporated. On April 22, 1998, Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida moved to a new $70 million facility at the Disney-MGM Studios. source: Eyes & Ears, April 30, 1998, Volume 28, Number 18. Page 3. In January 2003, Disney initiated a reorganization of its theatrical and animation units to improve resource usage and continued focus on new characters and franchise development. Additional, Feature Animation was transferred to The Walt Disney Studios. On January 12, 2004, Disney shut down Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida. The Orlando studio was partially turned into a walk-through attraction. The rest of the studio was converted into theme park management offices. ;Projects *"I Just Can't Wait to Be King" sequence for The Lion King *''Mulan'' *''Lilo & Stitch'' *''Brother Bear'' *Three Roger Rabbit shorts: **''Tummy Trouble'' (1989) **''Roller Coaster Rabbit'' (1990) **''Trail Mix-Up'' (1993) *John Henry (2000) short DisneyToon Studios DisneyToon Studios, formerly Disney Movietoons, is an American animation studio owned by The Walt Disney Company, responsible for producing Direct-to-video and occasional theatrical films for Disney Animation Studios, a part of The Walt Disney Studios. Disney Circle 7 Animation Circle 7 Animation, or Disney Circle 7 Animation, was a short-lived division of Walt Disney Feature Animation specializing in computer generated imagery (CGI) animation and was originally going to work on making sequels to the Disney-owned Pixar properties, leading rivals and animators to derisively nickname the division "Pixaren't". The company released no movies during its tenure. Steve Jobs, Pixar CEO, announced in January 2004 that Pixar would not renew their agreement with Disney and would seek out other distributors for releases starting in 2006. In 2004, Disney Circle 7 Animation was formed as a CG animation studio to create sequels to the Disney-owned Pixar properties. In Late January 2006, new Disney CEO Bob Iger and Jobs agreed to have Disney purchase Pixar which led to Disney closing Circle 7. Lucasfilm Lucasfilm Animation Lucasfilm Animation was purchased as a unit of Lucasfilm in 2012. Pixar Pixar Animation Studios, or simply Pixar ( , stylized PIXAR), is an American computer animation film studio based in Emeryville, California. The studio is best known for its CGI-animated feature films created with PhotoRealistic RenderMan, its own implementation of the industry-standard RenderMan image-rendering application programming interface used to generate high-quality images. Pixar began in 1979 as the Graphics Group, part of the computer division of Lucasfilm before its spin-out as a corporation in 1986 with funding by Apple Inc. co-founder Steve Jobs, who became its majority shareholder. Pixar and Disney had a seven feature agreement that allowed Disney to distribute the films with Disney owing the character rights. With the success of Toy Story 2 in 1999, then-Disney CEO Michael Eisner and Pixar CEO Steve Jobs began to disagree on how Pixar should be run and the terms of their continued relationship. Eisner claimed that Toy Story 2 would not count towards the "original" film count of the agreement. Jobs announced in January 2004 that Pixar would not renew their agreement with Disney and would seek out other distributors for releases starting in 2006. In 2004, Disney Circle 7 Animation was formed as a CG animation studio to create sequels to the Disney-owned Pixar properties. In Late January 2006, new Disney CEO Bob Iger and Jobs agreed to have Disney purchase Pixar which led to Disney closing Circle 7. Distribution deals In August 1996, Disney and Tokuma Shoten Publishing agreed that Disney would internationally distribute Tokuma's Studio Ghibli animated films. In 2002, Disney signed a four-picture deal with Vanguard Animation, although, only one film was released under that negotiation. Marvel Entertainment Marvel Entertainment's subsidiary, Marvel Studios, is the parent company of Marvel Animation, with the latter unit answering to the Marvel Television division. Marvel Animation With Disney's 2009 purchase of Marvel Entertainment, Disney acquired Marvel Animation, which remain a component of Marvel Entertainment. which now has a Studio in Glendale, California. Overseas studios Three overseas animation studios (Australia, Japan and Canada) were set up to produce the company's animated television series. As Direct-to-video increased in importance, the overseas studios moved to making feature films. Disney Animation Australia Disney Animation Australia (DAA), also Disneytoon Studios Australia, was a Disney animation studio located in Sydney, Australia. DAA was started in 1988 at the former Hanna-Barbera overseas studio in St Leonards, Sydney. Initially, Animation Australia worked on various television shows including The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Darkwing Duck, Goof Troop, Aladdin, Timon & Pumbaa, and Duck Daze. As staffing increased, the studio moved to Castlereagh Street. Disney began producing Direct-to-video sequels of its Feature Animation productions, the first of which was the Aladdin sequel The Return of Jafar. When Aladdin was selected as a possible candidate as an animated TV series (before the film's release), as with many animated series, the first three episodes were one multi-part story which Disney used as a potential 'family movie special' for the Friday night before the series' premiere. With work handed out to the Australia animation studio, the opening story was instead greenlit for a direct-to-video release. Thus with "Jafar" and its success, the direct-to-video unit started. A second sequel, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, provided work to both the Australia and Japanese animation units. Australia was assigned additional film sequels: The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, An Extremely Goofy Movie and Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure. The company's first feature film was Return to Never Land in 2002 grossing over $100 million worldwide at the box office. In 2005, the studio produced three animated movies: Tarzan II, Lilo & Stitch II and Bambi II. Disney Animation Australia was closed in mid-2006 after finishing Brother Bear 2 and Cinderella III. ;Productions: *''The Lion King II'' *''The Jungle Book II'' *''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' *''Brother Bear II'' *''The Return of Jafar'' *''Return to Never Land'' *''Tarzan II'' *''Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch'' *''Bambi II'' *''Cinderella III'' Disney Animation Canada | parent = Walt Disney Television Animation (Walt Disney Feature Animation) | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = | intl = | bodystyle = }} Walt Disney Animation Canada, Inc. (WDAC) was a Canadian animation production company and subsidiary of Disney Television Animation. Walt Disney Animation Canada was opened in January 1996 to tap Canada's animator pool and produce Direct-to-video. Industry Canada rules were dispensed by the Canadian Government with a multi-year commitment from Disney for the company. WDAC produced in 1997 Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas then worked with Australia and Japan subcontractors on Pocahontas II: Journey To The New World. In fall 1999, Animation Canada stopped work on Peter and Jane, a Peter Pan sequel original designed as its first theatrical release but was changed to a video release. In Spring 2000, due to weak financial performance, Animation Canada was closed. With Canada's closure, Peter and Jane was to be restarted in Australia and Japan. Disney Animation France Walt Disney Animation France, original Brizzi Films, was an animation company based in France that operated from 1986 to 2003. Brizzi Films was founded by Paul and Gaëtan Brizzi in 1986, in Paris, France. Brizzi worked on Babar in 1986 for Nelvana. In 1989, the Brizzi brothers sold the company to Disney Television Animation. The brothers continued on as general managers under the company's new name, Walt Disney Animation, France S.A. In 1994, the Brizzi brothers transferred to Walt Disney Feature Animation. In Summer 2003, Disney Animation France was closed. Disney Animation Japan Disney Animation Japan (DAJ), officially Walt Disney Animation (Japan) Inc., was an animation production subsidiary of Disney Television Animation, a component of The Walt Disney Company. The Japanese studio was set up to provide the animation services for Disney's animated television series in 1989. As Direct-to-video increased in importance, the overseas studios moved to making feature films. DAJ worked on The Tigger Movie (2000). In 2003, the company produced Piglet's Big Movie for DisneyToon Studios and 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure. In September 2003, Disney announced the closure of the studio, with Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2004) to be its final work. DAJ was closed in June 2004 with 30 employees expected to be transferred to one of the two Disney's remaining animation units. With the closure of the Japanese studio, its remaining work for DisneyToon Studios was split between its US and Australia animation units. Employees not transferred decided to launch a new company, The Answer Studio. Jumbo Pictures Jumbo Pictures was a New York based animation studio founded by Jim Jinkins and David Campbell in 1990. On February 29, 1996, Disney purchased Jumbo Pictures to add "Doug", its hit TV show, to its roster of properties. Jumbo Pictures' Disney's Doug was key show of Disney's One Saturday Morning since 1997. Jumbo Pictures also produced one movie, Doug's 1st Movie, in 1999. The studio was closed in 2000. ;Library ;TV shows * Doug * Allegra's Window * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (co-produced with Walt Disney Television Animation) * PB&J Otter ;Movies * Doug's 1st Movie Dream Quest Images Dream Quest Images (DQI), later The Secret Lab, was an American special effects company that operated from 1980 to 2001. Dream Quest was founded in a Santa Monica, California garage in 1979. The co-founders were Hoyt Yeatman, Scott Squires, Rocco Gioffre, Fred Iguchi, Tom Hollister and Bob Hollister. Initial they did piecemeal work on Escape from New York, E.T., and One From the Heart, The company then moved to Culver City. DQ Films, the company's television commercial production division, remained in Santa Monica. In 1987, DQI model-making operations moved into a Simi Valley industrial park with the most of the company following them to Simi Valley later. The Abyss and Total Recall special effects works each earned the company an Oscars Award. The Walt Disney Company purchased the company in April 1996 and had the company moved to Burbank, California. DQI was purchased to replace Buena Vista Visual Effects. Secret Lab In October 1999, Dream Quest Images merged with Walt Disney Feature Animation computer-graphics operation to form The Secret Lab. The Lab made only one computer animated film, Dinosaur, released in 2000. After Dinosaur, the Lab and Disney Feature Animation started working on Wildlife which was canceled in September 2000. The Lab being passed over for Disney work (and general industry decline), led to the unit being closed. The Secret Lab's last work was for the Spyglass Entertainment film Reign of Fire and the Castle Rock Entertainment/Warner Bros. comedy Down and Under. ImageMovers Digital In 2007, The Walt Disney Company and ImageMovers set up a joint venture animation facility, ImageMovers Digital, a Marin County-based film company, where Robert Zemeckis would produce and direct 3D animated films using performance capture technology. ImageMovers Digital closed operations by January 2011, after the production was completed on Mars Needs Moms. References External links * * * *Disney Animation Australia ** ** *Jumbo Pictures **Big Cartoon DataBase entry ** *Sensation Animation ** Category:Disney animation Category:Disney production studios Category:Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:Walt Disney Studios